The Orphan Fox
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A Fox AU for the last day of the TomatoFox week. Day 7: Alternate Universe


**Tomatofox Week, Day 7: Alternative Universe.**

 **A Fox AU!**

 **This one shot jumps from various time parts, but if this would be a longer fic say 15-20 chapters, it would be very interesting thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

* * *

Inside of a forest a few red foxes were playing around together.

"Catch me if you can Alix!" Shouted one of the red kits.

"Wait for me Alya" Shouted the third fox running behind her siblings.

"Sabrina, Nathaniel come join us" Told Alix glaring at the other foxes. Alix was one of the smallest kit in the pack, while Alya was the tallest.

"Okay, are you coming Nath?" Asked Sabrina looking at the shorter fox, which glared at an orange reddish vixen cub walking accompanied by an adult black fox. Alya smirked and ran up at the vixen cub.

"Hi Lila, how's going?" Asked Alya getting a nod from the animal.

"Great, great"

"Wanna join us all playing hunt the fox?" Asked Alya and Lila nodded.

"Sounds like fun, who's going to be the hunter?" Asked Lila.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted all, making him wide his eyes in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Alya and Lila.

"You're it!" Shouted Alya running away. "Come and get us!"

"Come on Nath, I'll help you catch Alya" Told the red and silver fox hybrid the male kit. Nathaniel nodded in agreement and ran along with Lila behind the other foxes.

"Weeh" Shouted Sabrina running away from the others.

"Hey Lila wanna see something my dad did teach me this morning?" Asked Nathaniel.

"What did he teach you?" Asked Lila.

"This" Said Nathaniel speeding faster behind his sister Sabrina. Sabrina looked back seeing Nathaniel run with his tongue out towards, her shrieking her.

"Oh oh" Said Sabrina as her older brother was closer to her. He lifted his front paws and jumped with his back feet, throwing his sister on the ground.

"Gotch ya!" Shouted Nathaniel. "Come Lila, let's flee" Told Nathaniel running away with Lila.

A while later Nathaniel sat in front of Lila's parents den, waiting for her to come out.

"Lila, I found an interesting place for us to hang out. Can you come?" Asked Nathaniel. A moment later Lila left the den, walking to the sitting kit.

"Where are we going?" Asked Lila.

"It's down the river" Told Nathaniel. "You will see"

"Great let's go…." Said Lila and a bit taller black fox jumped at Nathaniel, bringing him down.

"Hey tomato fox!" Greeted the black fox.

"Ugh for the last time Nick, I'm a red fox not a tomato fox!"

"I know" Said Nick standing up along with him. "Your fur is just much more darker, than from your siblings, that's why I call you like that" Said Nick, making Nathaniel roll his eyes. "Come they are worse nicknames I could give you like foxy ginger"

"Stop messing with him Nick" Told Lila glaring at Nathaniel. "Come, let's go Nath"

"Where are you two going?" Asked Nick jumping in front of both.

"Somewhere you don't" Responded Lila walking next to him, but he went in Lila's way again.

"Come let's stay here, we haven't played all day" Said Nick. "You had luck to stay all day here and play with your friends and I didn't" Explained Nick his younger sister. "Please" Said Nick pulling his ears down, making puppy eyes at her. Lila looked at Nathaniel and he nodded at her, making her look back at her brother again and nod.

"What do you have in mind to play?" Asked Lila and Nick jumped at her to fight.

"Play fight!" Shouted Nick and Lila and his brother stood both in front of each other pushing each other with their front paws, while gekkering at each other.

Nathaniel observed both fighting with each other and lied down there observing them followed by a sigh.

* * *

In the afternoon Nathaniel was down at the river drinking water along with his sister Alix.

"I don't know, Nick is always set down by foxes, that's why he prefers to hang with Lila, remember Chloé the other day?"

"When she told him, she lost her bone inside the anthill and he later stuck his head in it?" Asked Nathaniel. "That one?" Questioned the red fox earning a nod from the short kit.

"Yeah" Responded Alix.

"To his luck mama was there to stop that" Said Nathaniel glaring at his sister.

"Yeah" Said Alix looking at the river to see something swimming on the river. "What is that?" Asked Alix looking at the strange Grey object on the stream.

"I'm going to take it out" Said Nathaniel entering into the water then grabbed it and pulled it to land. What Nathaniel took out from the water was a can with a picture of a fish on it.

"Is this a fish?" Asked Alix glaring at the can and Nathaniel placed his nose on the can, taking the scent of the object.

"Smells like tuna" Said Nathaniel and stuck his head into the can.

"Take this thing off your head, before you end up like Nick did" Demanded Alix and Nathaniel walked backward with the can on his head.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alix following Nathaniel, which stopped in front of the river, sitting his butt down and tried to push the can of his head.

"Little help?" Asked Nathaniel making Alix roll her eyes. Alix started to sniff the ground looking for something, while Nathaniel kept trying to pull the object from his head.

"You know what, wait here for a while, I'm going to call mom" Said Alix running off, while Nathaniel walked on the ground, without knowing exactly, where he is. He steps into the river, then starts to swim to get out of it, but instead, he swam the river down.

"Damn I can't see anything" Said Nathaniel while paddling on the water. "Help!" Shouted Nathaniel.

As Nathaniel was swimming towards the end of the river, that ends going down as a waterfall, finally hears a familiar voice calling him.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted that voice.

"Lila? Lila!" Shouted Nathaniel. Lila appeared along with Nick, Alix and Lila's mother.

"Where's Caline?" Asked Lila's mother and the others didn't reply.

"Alix, go look for her, I'm going to save him" Said the adult vixen and ran along the river closer to Nathaniel.

"Help me!" Shouted Nathaniel. "Help me"

"I'm coming Nathaniel, don't worry" Said the vixen, trying to comfort the little guy. "Try to swim to, where you hear my voice" Explained the female and Nathaniel swum closer to the side of the river.

"Very good" Said the mother.

"Mom look the waterfall!" Shouted Nick and the mother saw the waterfall, where Nathaniel was swimming.

"I'm getting water inside this thing, help!" Shouted Nathaniel. Lila's mother got worried then behind her appeared another fox running quickly on the side of the river.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted the female fox, observing the cub in the water.

"Mom!" Shouted Nathaniel. "Help me, I'm scared" Shouted Nathaniel.

From the forest appeared a few more foxes and observed Caline following her cub on the river.

"Be careful with the waterfall Ms C" Called a male fox cub seeing the adult running faster, than Nathaniel was on the water. Caline took a breath and jumped into the water grabbing Nathaniel on the can.

"Yeah!" All shouted as Caline managed to catch the fox kit.

"The waterfall, watch it!" Shouted a male red fox, but it was too late and as Caline turned her head around she fell along with Nathaniel the waterfall down.

"Nooo!" Shouted the male fox.

"Nathaniel!" Shouted Lila shocked along with Alix. All stood there looking around, waiting to hear them splash on the sea, which never happened.

"Come on, I have to see if my son and my wife are alive!" Shouted the male fox and ran away from the river followed by a few other foxes.

"Wait for me" Shouted Lila, but her mother pulled her on the tail.

"No Lila, stay here" Demanded her mother.

"But mom, he's my best friend" Said Lila glaring at her with sad eyes.

"I know, we have to wait for them to find them first" Told Lila's mother placing her paw on her back. Lila glared at the place, they fell down getting tears in her eyes.

"Please come back Nath" Said Lila sad.

Down at the waterfall, Caline lied inside the water with eyes closed and Nathaniel lied on top of her with all his four legs over her back. At the forest, a Beagle was walking around the bottom.

"What's this new smell?" Asked the Beagle looking around, then saw Caline and Nathaniel inside the water. "Oh oh" Said the dog running into the water.

"Are you two okay?" Asked the dog, then sniffed on both of the foxes. By sniffing on Nathaniel's tail, he pulled it back to his body, starting to shiver. The dog took him by the fur's back and walked with him out of the water, placing him down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Asked the dog. Nathaniel tried to stand up while shaking on his short legs. The dog looked back at his mother, who lied lifeless back there. Nathaniel felt down on his legs again, then whined.

"Let me take this of you son" Said the middle sized dog taking the can with his mouth, then pushed it off his head. Nathaniel shook his head, then looked at the Beagle, which glared with his brown eyes at him.

"Have you seen my mama?" Asked Nathaniel glaring with his blue eyes at the dog, which turned his head to the waterfall, where the other vixen lied.

"I….well...don't know, what to say" The dog said, making the kit tilt his head confused, then dared to look at the waterfall to see his mother lying there dead.

"Mom!" Shouted Nathaniel running at her, lying down on the water in front of her. "Wake up mom, wake up" Said Nathaniel nudging her with his nose. He started to whine and lied down next to her, while the other dog watched the sad kit lying there.

* * *

A week later Buster's owner, William had adopted the little kit and the fox hangs out in the garden with Buster.

"Look what I found kid" Mumbled Buster holding a red ball inside his mouth.

"What's that?" Asked Nathaniel tilting his head.

"A ball" Responded Buster putting it in front of it. "It's a toy"

"A toy?"

"Yeah" Replied Buster. "Someone throws the ball, like our owner William and we have to catch it"

"Okay" Said Nathaniel and Buster kicked the ball.

"Fetch!" Shouted Buster and Nathaniel saw it rolling off.

"So I have to go behind it and bring it back?" Questioned the young kit and the Beagle nodded. Nathaniel went behind the ball, while Buster observed him.

"He will learn it" Said Buster to himself and saw the kit rolling the ball with his head to the dog.

"Good, alright when you're a bit bigger you will be able to pick it up with your mouth" Said Buster taking the ball with the paw, then kicked it again towards the field. "Now run" Demanded Buster and so did Nathaniel. The red kit brought the ball fast, while running with it and stopped in front of Buster smiling at him.

"This is actually pretty cool" Said Nathaniel then Buster kicked the ball again and Nathaniel raced behind the ball, making Buster smile. Nathaniel brought it back and Buster placed his paw on his head, petting it.

"Good boy" Said Buster and kicked the ball again. Buster observed the fox running and a brown haired guy left the house and brought two bowls filled with pork meat then placed them on the ground.

"Come on my boys" Said William and Nathaniel came back with the ball and gave it to Buster.

"Look here's your lunch" Said William and petted his Beagle. The little kit observed his bowl with a few pork ears in it and sniffed it.

"Smells delicious" Said Nathaniel and took one, trying to chew it.

"The ears and the skin is the best on the pork" Said Buster biting a bit of meat, which was cut in a cube form.

"Yeah" Agreed Nathaniel lying down on his back trying to take a bit from the ear.

"Bite with your front teeth" Told Buster" They're better to rip it off"

"So our special little guest needs to eat a lot to get big and strong and maybe one day Buster teaches you how to hunt, right?" Asked William with a wink his Beagle.

"Great my parents wanted to teach me how to hunt, but now..." Said Nathaniel thinking about his parents, mostly about his mother, who risked her life to save him.

"Forget it, my boy, eat your food and we go play later, okay?" Asked Buster receiving a nod from the red kit, which then bit on the ear of the meat.

* * *

Buster lied inside his doghouse having a nap and on the outside was Nathaniel pulling the red ball with his head to the middle of the garden. Nathaniel raised his butt and stretched his front paws forwards, looking at the red ball.

"Be careful red ball, you're under the eye of the most skilled hunting fox, the world has ever seen" Said Nathaniel to himself and sneaked forwards to the ball.

Buster woke up and looked at the outside to see the young cub crawling at the ball. Buster stood up to leave the doghouse, then walked up at the cub, which jumped at the ball growling.

"Gotcha!" Shouted the kit biting on it.

"Not bad" Said Buster getting the red animal to look up at him to smile. "But you have to work out on your sneaking. You gotta walk as quietly as possible and don't talk. You have to surprise you prey"

"Alright, I try" Said the red kit and the Beagle pulled the ball a bit further away from them.

"And now go" Demanded the hound. Nathaniel went down again into the hunting position and sneaked slowly to the ball. As he was near the ball, he jumped and bit on the ball.

"Great job my boy" Complimented the hunting dog, then observed a bird passing by and landing on Buster's water bowl to drink water. "Psst Nathaniel" Asked Buster getting the kid's attention. "What about a real prey?" Asked the Beagle showing the cub the bird and he nodded.

Nathaniel started to sneak once again, approaching closer to the small bird. He stopped behind the bird, having him in the visor, then growled and jumped at the bird biting him on it's butt.

"Ah!" Exclaimed the bird.

"Let him go" Demanded Buster and the fox kit left the bird go.

"What was that?" Asked the bird glaring mad at the kid.

"I'm just teaching him how to hunt" Told the dog.

"What is a fox doing here in your garden anyway?" The bird asked, his back.

"He kind of became an orphan, when I met him" Told Buster. "His mother died, saving his life.

"Oh" Replied the gray bird. "What happened actually?"

"I did something stupid and because of that now I lost my family" Said Nathaniel looking sad, then Buster petted his head.

"Don't be so rude with yourself, it was an accident" Said Buster.

"Yeah it's sad, but it's part of your life." Said the bird. "But one thing is for sure, your mamma will always look down at you from up there" Said the bird pointing at the sky.

"Can I see her?" Asked Nathaniel and the bird looked at the dog, which shrugged his shoulders.

"One day little kit"

"Really" Asked Nathaniel.

"Yeah, but let's first work on your hunting skills" Suggested Buster and Nathaniel nodded and walked away with the dog, followed by the bird.

A few months later Buster and a now a bit taller Nathaniel were sitting on the outside on the snow, observing their owner placing a woolly cover inside Nathaniel's doghouse.

"Why didn't your fur grew for the winter season?" Asked the teen fox looking at the adult dog.

"I'm not a specific pet to live in the wild like you"

"But aren't we somehow related with the wolves?"

"Sure we are, but we are about 1000 generations away from the start of the legacy."

"Are they dogs with winter coats?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Well there are certain breeds that have it, like a St Bernard, the Bernese Mountain dog, the Huskies, they have much more fur, than I do"

"Do they live in the wild too?"

"The most work at snowy places and are rescuers. They rescue humans or other animals"

"Dogs work?" Asked Nathaniel interested.

Not all, but they are a lot. Like German shepherds, the most of them are police dogs and catch criminals and Dalmatians save people or animals from fire"

"Wow" Said Nathaniel and a bird showed up landing on Nathaniel's head.

"Hello guys" Greeted the bird.

"Hey" Greeted Nathaniel.

"Hey Phil" Greeted Buster. "Are you flying to the South?" Asked the dog and the gray animal.

"This time I'm heading to Columbia" Told the bird. "When I'm back, I hope this handsome finds a girlfriend" Said Phil chuckling.

"A girlfriend?" Asked Nathaniel looking up at the bird.

"Don't look at me like that, you're a total lady killer"

"Killer?" Asked Nathaniel raising his eyebrow.

"Don't worry boy, you will find the perfect girl, don't worry"

"But how can it come, that you guys don't have a mate?" Asked Nathaniel.

"We….we aren't very lucky with girls" Responded Buster unsure.

"Maybe we find one someday" Said Phil. "I always met many other birds, which fly to the south"

"Did you have someone special back there, when you were younger?" Asked the trio colored dog the red fur pet.

"I had there a best friend" Told Nathaniel. "I kind of liked her, when I was younger" Said Nathaniel thinking about, how she would look like now.

Phil and Buster looked at each other giving each other a sly grin.

"She sounds to be an amazing vixen" Said Phil and started to beat with his wings, to take off. "I'll be leaving, see you next spring!"

"Bye Phil, be careful" Said Buster then looked at the smiling fox.

"Kid, come let's get us a few of William's rests of chicken" Told Buster and the fox followed the dog by side.

"I love chicken"

"You will love it even more when it's breaded" Said Buster, making Nathaniel hum.

In the forest near to a river sat a beautiful red fox, staring into the water looking sad. Behind her appeared a black fox, then sat down next to her looking at her.

"You miss him, don't you?" Asked the black fox. The fox sighed and glared at the fox.

"Oh Nick, it's almost been a year since we lost Nathaniel at the river. He was never found, we haven't seen him ever since. We….we don't even know if he died or if he's still alive and if he's okay or if he's in trouble"

"Yeah you're right" Said Nick. "Uh Lila listen, why do you want to mate this year?" Asked Nick. "I don't find Chad to be the right mate for you"

"Why do you say so?" Asked Lila. "Who said, that I wanted to mate with him?"

"Uh you?" Asked Nick. "Like a few weeks ago?"

"I guess I did" Replied Lila thinking about it. "I find he's a really good looking fox"

"Yeah sis, but..."

"He even works out a lot and was really popular at the hunting school"

"I know, but Lila looks don't matter"

"I know, he's a real ass sometimes, but he can change, right?" Asked the vixen and the brother shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm your brother Lila, I'm just worried, that he hurts you"

"Aww" Said Lila nuzzling him. "You're the best bro I ever had"

A red fox showed up running along with another red fox next to the river towards the siblings.

"Hey you two can't believe what I saw" Said the shortest fox. "Alya and I saw down there a hunting dog, being chased by a strange fox"

"A strange fox?" Asked Lila interested.

"Yeah a red one, just like us" Said Alya.

"We have to go and help him" Said Alix and all followed Alya the river down.

"How are we going to help him?" Asked Nick.

"We see that later" Said Alix. "Now we got a job!"

The foxes ran the way down to the other part of the forest, passing by the waterfall, where a young mother fox had lost her life, when trying to save one of his kits.

"I see a fox running there" Said Nick. "And an animal in front of him"

"That's the dog" Said Alya.

"And look the fox is almost catching him!" Said Alix observing the fox, nearing closer to the dog, then jumped, bringing the dog down on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Said the fox, then Alya and Co. appeared behind the fox and the hound, excited looking at him.

"That was great!" Shouted Alya.

"That was real tough" Shouted Nick.

"Man I wish I could handle a hunting dog, just the way you did" Said Alix. "I never met someone, who's brave enough to mess with a dog"

The fox glared at the other vulpes, then noted, that Lila glared at him for a long moment. The fox, then raised his brows after he finally got, who she was.

"Lila?" Asked the fox, making Lila raise her right brow.

"Uh do I know you?" Asked Lila.

"It's me…." Said the fox. "Nathaniel"

"Nathaniel?" Asked Lila.

"Brother, is that really you?" Asked Alix, glaring at the red fox. He nodded smiling bright at the siblings, then Alix and Alya jumped at Nathaniel, rolling around on the grass with the long lost brother of them. Lila and Nick smiled at the sight of their reunion. The trio colored dog stood up, observing the happy family now.

"Ah the dog's awake!" Shouted Nick scared of the dog.

"Hold it, don't worry I'm not bad" Said Buster, then Nathaniel stood up standing in front of him.

"Guys, this is my friend Buster" Introduced Nathaniel. "Buster those two are my sisters Alya and Alix, the silver fox is Nick and next to him is Lila, his sister and my childhood friend"

"Nice to meet you" Said Buster.

"How are you doing?" Asked Alix.

"Nice to meet you too" Said Alya.

"Is dad or anyone else here?" Asked Nathaniel looking at his siblings.

"Dad got murdered by a few hunting dogs along with Juleka's and Rose's parents." Told Nick. "It was horrible, we've been running for ages, to escape the humans and their hunting dogs"

"My condolences" Said Buster.

"You know Buster isn't a hunt dog" Explained Nathaniel. "He's just a simple dog, who lives together with a nice human"

"I've never been out of the forest, but I heard from Kim's dad, that they are police dogs, that fight criminal"

"They're also firefighting dogs and rescue dogs" Added Nathaniel.

"And no rescue foxes?" Asked Nick tilting his head.

"Who knows" Said Nathaniel.

"I'm so glad you're back Nathy" Said Lila leaning her head next to his.

"Huh?" Replied Nathaniel as the vixen leaned really close on him.

"Welcome home, buddy" Said Nick glaring at Nathaniel, which had his eyes glued on Lila, then he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment with his best friend.

"Wahh!" Screamed a strange voice, making all look around.

"What was that?" Asked Buster as he heard that weird noise.

"That's a fox scream" Said Nick. "Someone warned us from danger"

"It's not someone, it's Chad" Corrected Alya.

"Not this jerk again" Said Alix rolling her eyes.

"Who's Chad?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Lila.

"A…...friend of mine?" Responded Lila unsure, about how to tell that to Nathaniel. A brown-reddish fox showed up in front of them growling at all.

"We don't want to make any problems, we're just celebrating the encounter with our brother Nathaniel" Said Alix and Chad growled at her.

"Hey!" Shouted Nathaniel, getting the brown fox's attention.

"Who are you?" Asked the fox with a snarl at the red fox.

"That's Nathaniel" Said Lila. "My best friend, remember?"

"Oh is he?" Asked Chad seeing Nathaniel's head next to Lila's.

"Since, he's new here and all, I'm just going to take it the easy way. Get your dirty paws off my girl!"

"She...she's your mate?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"Yeah and don't come up with ideas, that you can just enter here easily into our territory and pick up some random vix."

"Hey you know my sister's a fox, like anyone else. Don't call her your object" Said Nick glaring at the fox.

"Of course, you're right sorry" Said Chad, not really caring about, what the fox said. "But I think the others wouldn't like to have a new fox member in the group"

"What group?" Asked Alya. "We live all in the same forest, only in different dens without family"

"And Nathaniel belongs to our family and he's staying!" Added Alix looking serious at Chad.

"Okay, okay" Said Chad. "You're right" Said Chad walking back. "By the way, take this stray away from here, hounds aren't welcomed here"

"What?" Asked Buster surprised.

"Forget that jerk" Said Alix. "You can stay with us"

"Nathaniel come, we have to show the others that you're alive" Said Alya pulling him on the tail.

"But…" Said Nathaniel looking back at Lila, which smiled at him. She observed him along with Nick, being carried away.

"Great he's now back" Said Nick.

"You always interrupted and didn't let him play with me or go with him anywhere when we were younger and now you're glad, he's back?"

"I know, when I was younger I was too stupid to realize the difference between him and Chad"

"You were?" Asked Lila raising an eyebrow at him unsurprising.

"Stop looking at me like that sis, we both know it" Said Nick. "Be happy, that he has finally returned home"

"Yeah" Said Lila. "But I wonder if we both are still on good terms after all these months"

"Why shouldn't you be?" Asked Nick.

"You know Chad, gets easily jealous when I'm around other foxes"

"Just forget him, he's not interested in you really, he's more interest on your body and the mating season"

"You talk nonsense"

"I bet, if you mate with him next season, we will dump you after you have the kits like other foxes do"

"Not all foxes do that, others mate the other year again or more later with the same mate" Said Lila. "I'm one of to have a lasting relationship"

"If you manage to keep him until your dead, good luck" Said Nick. "But I got to tell you as a good old brother, wait for next year, so you can find out, if he's a good one or not"

"I'm going to think about it" Said Lila looking at the other end of the forest, where the red foxes did left.

At the river, near the head of the waterfall sat Nathaniel looking down at it, thinking about the past.

"Good evening" Said a voice and Nathaniel looked back to see Lila walking towards him. "May I..."

"Of course" Said Nathaniel stepping aside for Lila to sit down.

"You're….uh...thinking about your mother?"

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel neutral. "You know, when I didn't….I….when I found that can at the river….I shouldn't have going to get it….It's just because of me, that my mom is not here and why I've been the whole living away from you all"

"It was never your fault Nathaniel. It could have happened to anyone else...You're….you're just had pretty bad luck on that day" Told Lila.

"Yeah Buster told me the same"

"Did you have there any other friends, instead of Buster?" Asked Lila glaring at the red fox.

"Well, there's William, Buster's owner and a bird named Phil" Responded Nathaniel. "There are the only ones"

"You didn't have a lot of friends there"

"Not even a best friend" Said Nathaniel, making Lila look down neutral.

"Nath, can I ask you something?" Asked Lila.

"Sure, ask"

"You know, my brother had did this suggestion for me to mate next year" Said Lila making Nathaniel blush slightly.

"Mate?"

"You know I thought about if I should mate with Chad, but he's kind of….not like you"

"Like me?"

"You know, you're a nice fox and all, but….he's not like you"

"Uh….what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if he's the right fox"

"Oh that" Said Nathaniel. "You know you could wait until next year to see, if he does really care about you and all and not use you, just to bury his bone somewhere"

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Asked Lila chuckling.

"Uh some female dog from a movie I saw once"

"Well, I think you're right" Said Lila looking at him. "I think I know, what I'm going to do"

"What will you do, if I may ask?" Asked Nathaniel then the vixen nibbled him on his ear.

"Hehehe, that's good, right there" Groaned Nathaniel taking automatically his hind leg to scratch himself on the side.

"You're really sensitive" Whispered Lila into his ears.

"Y...you think so?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Of course I do!" Shouted a voice, scaring both and look back to see Chad standing there looking angrily at each other.

"I…..uh…." Stuttered Nathaniel and Lila stood in front of him.

"Chad, listen before you go crazy I need to talk to you. About us" Said Lila and Chad growled, then raised his paw to scratch her face.

"Ah!" Cried Lila as she got hit by her mate.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Nathaniel. "Leave her!"

"No you leave her, she's mine!" Shouted Chad growling.

"Stop saying that, she's not an object. She's a fox just like everyone else here" Said Nathaniel at the growling brunette, then the fox jumped at Nathaniel biting him on his ears.

"Argh!" Shouted Nathaniel as the fox bit him.

"Chad stop!" Shouted Lila as Chad pulled Nathaniel on his ear.

"Grrr" Growled Nathaniel, then pulled his paw back and hit Chad on his face.

"Argh!" Shouted Chad and Nathaniel jumped on Chad, growling at him.

"Stop it!" Demanded Nathaniel then Chad bit Nathaniel on the nose, making him yell.

"Auh!" Yelled Nathaniel and Chad jumped on Nathaniel, gekkering during the fight with him.

"Be careful with the waterfall!" Warned Lila and Chad glared at the waterfall, then bit Nathaniel on his front paw, making him whine.

"Nathy!" Shouted Lila receiving a death glance of the brown fox. Nathaniel kept whining, then tried to catch one of Chad's paws, which he didn't have success. Chad growled and started to pull Nathaniel to the river, while Lila observed the two shocked on the situation.

"Enough!" Shouted Lila and bit Chad on his tail, making him scream.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Chad. He let Nathaniel's paw go and jumped on Lila biting her on the back.

"Chaaaad!" Yelled Lila in pain, while Nathaniel lied there observing shocked the fox hurting the vixen. Nathaniel tried to get up and tried to limp at them.

"Leave her!" Shouted Nathaniel feeling the pain in his paw. Chad glared at him, showing his fangs at the red furred animal.

"Grrr" Growled Chad and jumped at Nathaniel bringing him closer to the dead end of the river.

"No!" Shouted Lila grabbed Chad on his tail, holding him away from the friend.

"Leave me!" Demanded Chad glaring at the vixen behind him.

"Leave him!" Shouted a voice then Lila looked around to see Buster showing up and pushing Chad away from Nathaniel.

"Well done!" Shouted a Silver fox stopping at the river, to help Nathaniel out.

"Come on my back" Said Nick trying to get Nathaniel on his back with his head.

"Run…." Said Nathaniel, while Nick tried to adjust himself under him.

"Don't worry, you're save with me"

"Nick!" Shouted Lila and the brother saw Chad running towards them.

"Sorry buddy" Said Nick and threw Nathaniel over the brown fox, then got brought down by the growling fox and they bit on each others faces.

"Ouch" Replied Nathaniel and Lila quickly helped him up.

"You're okay?" Asked Lila looking worried at the male fox.

"Only my paw is hurt" Responded Nathaniel showing her the paw.

"You two stay here and I take care of this fox" Said Buster, then ran at the two foxes.

"Leave my little sister and her friend in peace!" Shouted Nick, then got bit on the snout by the brownie. "Argh!"

Chad threw Nick near to the end of the river, where it does downhill and Nick tried to swim away from there.

"Nick!" Shouted Lila scared.

"Grrr" Growled Chad standing in front of Nick, then took his paw and hit Nick with his claws on the face, making him whine and slip back. Chad laughed with an evil grin, then Nick managed to pull him down on the ground and they got flowed down the waterfall.

"Nick!" Shouted Lila and Nathaniel. They ran around the forest the way down to the waterfall to find both of the foxes lying inside the water.

"Nick! Nick!" Shouted Lila running followed by Nathaniel and Buster. Nick lied there whining inside the water, then looked with his pupils at the canines.

"You're alright?" Asked Nathaniel looking worried at the black fox.

"I'll be fine" Responded Nick. "I just need to get a check up by the healer"

"Can you carry him to the healer?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Buster, which nodded.

"Of course" Said Buster and placed his head underwater, where Nick's body was and pulled him on his back.

"You will be fine brother" Said Lila looking at the dark fox.

"What about Chad?" Asked Nathaniel and they looked around and saw, that Chad was gone.

"I hope he's gone for a real long time" Said Buster. "If he causes trouble again, just tell me" Said the Beagle carrying the fox with them.

"Do you think he will leave us in peace?" Asked Nathaniel.

"He has to" Responded Lila. "I don't want, that our kits will have to face this jerk in the future"

"O….our kits?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"Lives too short to wait for me and who knows, what happens tomorrow?" Said Lila looking at Nathaniel.

"I….uh...well"

"Don't sweat it" Said Nick. "You know her longer and better, than this piece of poop" Said Nick with a growl, followed by a whine, making the others laugh.

"If you're ready, then I leave you two alone" Said Buster with a wink at Nathaniel.

"We warn you, when I got the heat" Said Lila making Nick and Buster laugh, except for Nathaniel.

"I have no idea, what you two are talking about" Said Nathaniel causing the others to laugh even more.

"You'll find it out very soon" Said Lila followed by a giggle.

* * *

 **I don't know exactly, if foxes scream or gekker during fights or only growl, I'm not very familiar with them as I am with dogs or wolves at writing. It's kind of fine.**

 **This was also the last prompt of the tomatofox week :( Man I enjoyed seeing other fans sharing their fics, their edits and fanarts of them. Makes me so happy.**


End file.
